Bionic Action Hero
by RosettaRoseburn
Summary: Adam is secretly in love with Chase. Bree keeps pushing Adam to tell Chase because she believes that Chase likes Adam too. Chase is annoyed because he thinks Adam is trying to pull a prank on him because he admitted to Chase that he loved him as a brother. We all know it wasn't just as a brother but Chase doesn't!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Lab Rats Fanfiction with the pairing Chase/Adam. It just popped into my head, its 4:02 in the morning and I have just watched** _ **Bionic Action Hero**_ **and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. This takes place when they think Chase is dead.**

Adam couldn't believe this. Chase…dead…he'd never thought about that. Sure he didn't think most things before they happened but he still never thought this was possible. Adam barley paid attention when the words slipped out of his mouth. "I never got to tell him I love him."

Bree looked over at her brother when he said this. She knew that his feelings for Chase were more than brotherly or as a training partner. She felt sad that Adam had never got to tell Chase his real feelings. Adam even acted like Chase was unimportant to him, which was the opposite. If Adam was smart and careful about anything it was not letting Chase know how much he cared about him. Bree thought this was stupid; he should at least let Chase know he cared, even if it wasn't how he cared.

After they find out Chase is Alive when Adam and Chase are alone.

"I love you too, you know," Chase said.

"I never said that," Adam replied.

"Yeah you did, and I'm saying I love you too. You also mentioned regretting hitting me so much?" Said Chase a teasing grin on his face.

"Uh, remind me, what else did I said?"

"Relax, I won't hold it against you or tell anyone. All you said was that you loved me and felt you were a bad brother," Chase smiled at him. "For the record I don't think you're a bad brother, a little annoying sometimes but you're not a bad brother. And I love you."

Those words despite the different meaning made Adam's heart beat faster, "I love you too," he answered without thinking. He did a lot of things without thinking.

"I know," Chase replied.

Later on, after the big fight

After Adam had told Bree everything, she suggested he be nice to Chase, at least then he could get close to him in a brotherly way. Adam was worried about this because Chase was smart and the only reason he didn't know Adam was in love with him was because they never spent much time together. Bree reluctantly agreed to go with them to watch after Adam and make sure he didn't say or do anything to even hint at the fact that Adam was in love with Chase. Ugh, she just could not get any time away from her brothers! Still she was glad they were being nice to each other, and what Adam didn't know was that she was not going to go with them to make sure Adam _didn't_ say anything, she was gonna make sure he _did_ because Bree was sure Chase liked Adam back.

With Chase

Adam and Bree were keeping things from me. I knew they were. I was suspicious the moment they asked me too hang out off the island—just for fun they said. We never really hung out much anymore, both working together and living together, it's not like we don't see each other. I agreed to go with them, just to see what was going on and to have a night off. I may be a workaholic but that doesn't mean I don't like to have fun every once and a while. Just not too much fun—that doesn't make me a buzz kill! It makes me safe!

Once we got to the place they were taking me Bree left, and Adam started acting nervous and twitchy. "What's wrong Adam?" Chase asked.

"Bree left," Adam blurted out.

"I'm sure she's fine, we can do stuff without her, we got the whole day after all," Chase said, taking Adam's nervousness for brotherly concern.

"Yeah, she's fine," Adam nodded. " _It's not Bree I'm worried about, it's me."_

"Well let's go grab a bite to eat, I'm starving."

"Me too."

Later on After Adam admits to Chase he likes him romantically because I can't think of how that would happen and this is fanfiction so it doesn't matter

"So you like me?" Chase asked. Adam nodded. "Why?"

Adam wasn't expecting that," Why not?"

"You—you—you're always teasing me—and throwing me around—and acting like you don't care!"

"I know, that was to hide how I really felt about you and I got carried away. Plus before I did it in a brotherly way I couldn't just stop when I fell in love with you," Adam admitted.

"You're in love with me—like really, really in love with me?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Adam looked down at his feet nervously, Chase stepped closer to him.

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"We can try this relationship. I've been having feelings for you too—recently and we should try it," Chase answered. Bree squealed, ruining the moment. They looked at her.

"I knew it! I knew you liked Adam!"

They rolled their eyes at their romance crazy sister and walked out of the crowded, loud resteraunt, holding hands. She squealed again and followed them.

 **I started this after I had first watched the episode and am just now finishing it. There will probably be more chapters I'm not sure yet. I just wanted to write this because I love this pairing and when the boys finally admit to each other that love one another how can I not write a fanfiction about it! I know they meant brotherly but how I must pretend otherwise for the sack of OTP's. I must go now there will be more later!**


	2. Chapter 2-One of Us

_**One of Us**_

"Adam?" Chase walked up to his boyfriend tentatively.

"Yeah Chase?" Adam turned around. He was trying to come up with a way to fix Bree's party. She was so upset that it was ruined.

"If we die—"

"That wont happen," Adam interrupted.

"I we die," Chase continued as if he'd never been interrupted. "Then I want you to know I love you too. "Not just as a brother," Chase looked around. "Like this," He leaned up and kissed Adam.

Adam paused before wrapping his arms around Chase's shorter body and kissing back. When they parted Adam said, "I love you but you already know that".

"I'm going to—Find a way to fix it. We don't have to die," Chase whispered.

"Yeah. You get on the shorty," Adam smiled a Chase.

"I'm only short compared to you," Chase snarked.

"Just keep telling yourself that Chasey," Adam snarked back.

They grinned at each other and went off to do whatever they were doing in their last moments in life. Chase to find a way to save the day and Adam to save Bree's party.

/

"You did it!" Adam yelled, lifting Chase off the ground.

"Yeah. I know, put me down Adam!" Chase yelled. Adam put Chase down, a sheepish look on his face. They were supposed to keep their relationship secret. Only Bree knew.

Adam gave Chase his own thanks in the privacy of the guest rooms had bellow the island.

/

"I think we should tell everyone about our relationship," Adam said a few days after the big bionic death scare.

"You think we should tell everyone" Chase asked, surprised. He hadn't expected Adam to want to tell everyone.

"Well maybe , Leo, Douglas, and Tasha. They're our family. Don't they deserve to kmow?" Adam asked.

"I guess. I just never thought you'd want to tell anyone but Bree. I mean how will everyone react? We're brothers and we're dating. That's not normal," Chase told Adam.

"I know it's not but I want our family to know," Adam persisted.

"If you want everyone to know then everyone will know. If you want me to tell the world I will. Why don't we let them find out themselves? Bree has caught us wat too many times and warned us that the others were coming."

"Alright, as long as we don't have to keep it a secret for much longer."

/

"Bree," Adam called, walking into their room, Chase following. Leo wasn't there which was good, they didn't want him to overhere them.

"Yeah Adam?" She asked, takinf off her headphones.

'You don't have to hide our relationship anymore," Chase told her. "We want , Tasha, Leo, and Douglas to find out."

"Not the students?" She checked.

"No, just the family," Adam grinned. "I don't like keeping it secret anymore."

"Ok so if you're kissing and they're about to walk in I shouldn't stop them?" Bree asked.

"No, don't stop them," Chase agreed.

/

Leo

Chase and Adam

Were in their living quarters, kissing on Leo's bed/couch.

Leo was very tired, he'd had a long day. Spin was bothering him with his Spin-like ways. Ok that wasn't very creative but he was tired and didn't care! All Leo wanted was to lay down and forget about today. His nice comfy bed/couch invited him with-Chase and Adam making out!

"Aaaahhh!" Leo nearly fell over in shock as Chase and Adam jumped apart.

"Oh—ugh—hey Leo. What are you doing here?" Chase asked.

"This is where I sleep!" Leo yelled. "And why were you—I mean—is this why you stopped constantly fighting with each other?"

"Yeah. Adam and I—ugh—we—" Chase stammered off.

"Wow I managed to make a super genius speechless. Look guys I don't understand it but I'm ok with it as long as it's not done on my bed." Leo shook his head at them.

"You mean you're ok with us," Chase asked.

"Yeah, you're my brothers. Whether or not I understand you, I love you," Leo said.

"Thanks Leo," Adam said, pulling Leo into a hug.

"Alright Adam! Alright! You're crushing me!" Leo yelled.

"Oh," Adam put Leo down, grinning sheepishly, "Sorry."

/

& Douglas

This wasn't planned like with Leo. Chase was trying to show Adam one of his experiments and Adam wasn't listening. "Adam!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"You're so cute when you talk all nerdy Chasey," Adam teased, kissing Chase on the lips lightly. "And when you get frustrated," Adam nibbled on his ear a bit.

"Whoa!"

Chase and Adam jerked apart. "Hi . Hi Douglas," Chase said nervously. "How much did you see?"

"Well there was the part where he called you cute—"

"And Chasey, Donnie, don't forget that—"

"Right and then he kissed you."

"Right," Chase said awkwardly.

"How did this happen?" asked.

"When did this happen?" Douglas asked.

"It happened just after we fought the crazy movie woman and it happened because Adam confessed that he had a crush on me," Chase answered.

"But you're brothers," protested.

"I know and I don't care," Adam said heatedly. stalked off to his room.

"I don't care as long as I don't have to watch. I tried to get you back to many times to lose you when you actually want me around." Douglas said, looking uncomfortable, them he followed Donald. "I'll calm Donnie down!"

/

Tasha

Tasha wanted everyone home for what would have been spring break if they went to school. Leo had explained the Christmas tradition of the Mistletoe to Adam and he wanted to try it out with Chase. "Chasey," Adam grinned, holding a Mistletoe over Chase's head.

"You want to kiss me Adam?" It wasn't even near Christmas!

"Yes. It isn't obvious?" Adam asked. Chase kissed Adam as his answer. This quickly turned into a heated make out secession and they fell on the couch. Adam pinned Chases arms above his head and begun to suck on his neck. They had forgotten that they were in the living room where anyone could see them. Especially , who still wasn't ok with their relationship.

Tasha was happy everyone was home and wanted to take a family picture. She couldn't find Adam and Chase anywhere, she'd checked the lab and all the rooms for games and science. Tasha decided she'd check the living room because it hadn't been checked yet. At first glance there was no one but if you looked on the couch—

"Oh my god?!" Tasha yelled. Adam jumped off of Chase, his button up shirt was halfway buttoned and his jeans were zipped down. Chase looked the same with a dark hikey on his neck. "Fix your clothes! Fix your clothes!" Tasha yelled. The boys fixed their shirts and zipped up their jeans, Chase seemed to be trying to cover up the hickey on his neck. "How did—why—what—" Tasha spluttered.

"We're together. Like together together," Adam said, for the first time taking the lead in telling their family.

"Why?" Tasha asked. "You're brothers!"

"I know it's strange but we love each other," Chase answered. "I love Adam and—and he—"

"Loves Chase."

"Yeah that," Chase rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Is this really what you want? Are you happy? I mean—this isn't normal," Tasha told them.

"We know," Chase started.

"We don't care," Adam continued.

"And yes we're happy," they finished together.

"Well then I guess I'm ok with this but no having sex on the living room couch!" Tash scolded.

Ah, everything was normal again…or as normal as things can get with the Lab Rats.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **That's the end of this chapter. If I find another episode that aired after One of Us where I can include Chase/Adam slash than I will write a chapter about it. I know this took a long time to post but my computer was down and I couldn't type it up. I had the idea in my head though. That's all for now! RosettaRoseburn out!**_


	3. Chapter 3-Bob Zombie

**Bob Zombie**

 **I know this is short but it's all I could come up with.**

 **Chapter 3**

Chase was bragging about Bob to Bree who wasn't listening. "Chase!" She yelled suddenly.

"What?" he asked miffed at being interrupted.

"Look at Adam!" Bree pointed to the super strong bionic. He did look upset, though Chase couldn't figure out what was wrong. Bree noticed this and sighed. For a super genius he really was stupid as relationships go. Time for sister and relationship counselor Bree to save their relationship. "You really are thick! He's upset because of Bob, you took his best friend away with your making people smart tool!"

"It's called a—"

"I don't care! Fix it!" She then super sped away.

Chase looked over at Adam and sighed. He'd just wanted to be able to talk to someone with his level of genius. It was lonely being the smartest person in the world. For once he didn't say that to be arrogant. It really was lonely. But Adam must be lonely too, maybe they all needed someone of their intelligence levels to be happy. Chase supposed he could find someone else to use the intelligence replicator on now that he knew it worked. It had been unfair of him to take Bob from Adam, besides he had only been a test subject after all.

/

"So you understand why I have to do this?" Chase asked Bob, who was about to be de-geniusified.

"I understand. I do miss my time with Adam we just don't have anything in common anymore. I can't do dangerous things when I know there dangerous nor can I say this is stupid when it really is.

"I know how you feel. I tried to blend in once, but soon I realized it wasn't worth it! I just wasn't like them at all." Chase pressed a button on the intelligence amplifier and Bob was back to normal.

"What happened? Where's Adam? I wanna know how the human burrito experiment went, Bob asked

"You're back to normal. I'll go find Adam," Chase said, relieved and sad all at once. Relived Adam wouldn't be lonely anymore but sad cause he was the one lonely now.

/

 **Later that day**

"Chase?" Adam paused. " Why did you do what you did?"

"Do what?" Chase asked.

"You gave up Bob," Adam answered.

"Well two me's is annoying, you were right Adam," I lied.

"Don't lie Chasey. You were so happy when Douglas made that smart people thing. What changed?" Adam asked.

"You looked so upset without Bob. I don't know, I guess I felt bad because I took your best friend away. You looked so lonely and I understood how you felt." Chase said nervously.

"You understood?" Adam asked.

"I never have anyone to talk to that understands me. Bree, Leo, and you always tease me about being smart. I know your just teasing, but its steal not funny. I just wanted someone to talk to that understands me." Chase sighed.

"Oh," Adam sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You just missed your friend, there's nothing wrong with that." Chase told him.

"I know but I'm still sorry." Adam said.

"It's ok. I'll just find someone else to use it on. I'm sure one person on the island wants to be super smart!" Chase grinned.

"Uh, another Chase," Adam groaned.

"Shut up. You know you love me," Chase grinned, slapping Adam's arm."

"Yeah I do," Adam leaned down to kiss Chase.

"Adam," Chase pulled away with a groan. "Let's take this somewhere else. Anyone can walk in on us here."

"You want to?"

"Yeah. I do now, come on, Chase pulled Adam towards the under sea bedrooms.

Bree, who was watching, smiled. It seemed their relationship was fixed once again because of her! She got them together, fixed their relationship when they were growing apart. Bree could be a marriage counselor if she could handle Adam and Chases' odd relationship.


End file.
